


My Inner Demons Oneshots

by Hex_tea



Category: My inner demons - Aphmau
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex_tea/pseuds/Hex_tea
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring your favorite MID characters!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	My Inner Demons Oneshots

_**Filler!** _

This is a filler chapter where you can leave in any requests for the types of oneshots you'd like to see of these characters! I may not update as often seeing as they take me some time to write, but hopefully this can help fill the void if and when a season 2 comes out.

[ And as a head's up, I will be posting the MID-related requests from my first oneshot book over to here instead! :) ]

Happy reading!

\- Hex_Tea <3


End file.
